


lady fate, contemplating disaster

by jade_tnn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (because of guilt its not extreme), Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Grieving, Heavy Angst, M/M, NOT an established relationship, Possibly Unrequited Love, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, but keith's in love, its just really sad im sorry, one of them dies, probably s6 or early s7, sometime after keith comes back from the blades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_tnn/pseuds/jade_tnn
Summary: _______________Blue.It was always blue, wasn’t it?The blue of his eyes, the blue of his jeans.________________langst and klangst, anyone?________________
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	lady fate, contemplating disaster

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this is from the song "no way" in the musical 'a very potter sequel'. definitely the opposite of this depressing fic. anyways have fun i cried while writing this

Blue.

It was always blue, wasn’t it?

The blue of his eyes, the blue of his jeans.

The color had always stood out starkly against his features. His brown skin contrasted everything he wore, from his grey and blue shirt to his black, grey, and blue shoes. 

His brown hair was messy, his freckles dotting his face. The ever-present smirk that always tugged at his lips, the care-free expression that danced across his features.

Those blue eyes put all of those to shame.

  
  


And now, they were empty.

Lifeless.

  
  


The blue of his armor was usually clear and eye-catching, but now it was buried beneath layers of dirt and grime.

The blue bayard lay on the rocky ground, mere feet away from the glove clad hand that had once held it. But it no longer had someone to wield it.

Everything was blue, it was always blue.

  
  


But now there was red.

  
  


The red of his lips, pigmented from exertion, now fading to a dull pink. 

The red that filled his bloodshot eyes from a battle that had never seemed to end.

A stream of a red liquid that flowed from his mouth down to his chin, slowly trickling and never seeming to end.

A hand, limply clasping his stomach, soaked in nothing but red.

  
  


The red of the Paladin holding him. 

The red of the blood covering both of them, and the red of the lion hundreds of feet away.

  
  


The lion he had abandoned to go help Keith.

The lion he had left the safety of to go make sure Keith was all right.

  
  


It shouldn’t have been him.

Keith should’ve been the one to die.

  
  
  


Lance was laying in his arms, bloodied and dead.

  
  
  


If only Keith had stayed in his own lion instead of leaving it to fight the soldiers on the ground.

If only Lance hadn’t followed him out when he saw that Keith had taken on more than he could handle.

If only Lance hadn’t died.

  
  


He had been shot in the stomach five times. Keith had been too far away to help him. He had hoped Lance would withdraw himself from the battle. Go back to his lion to find medicine, then hopefully, get back to the castle and into a cryo-pod.

Lance, being the idiot he is, continued fighting instead of going back to his lion. 

Being the idiot he  _ was _ . 

  
  


He had saved Keith’s life only moments before he had lost his own.

Keith had been distracted, trying to destroy all the soldiers coming at him. He had been too focused on the fighting to notice the cruiser sailing right at him.

Lance, on the brink of death, fighting through his bullet wounds, had run right at the cruiser, changing his bayard into a sword and somehow jamming it into the exact right spot of the ship, causing it to explode.

The explosion had thrown him backward, and he was gone.

Keith had finished off the last few soldiers and sentries and then ran to Lance, a wide grin on his face.

  
  


He hadn’t seen the blood.

He hadn’t noticed how still Lance was.

He hadn’t realized he had lost him.

  
  


And now he sat here on the ground, tears streaming down his face, arms holding Lance’s corpse as tight as possible. His whole body was shaking and he had a hard time breathing.

He wished he wasn’t breathing. He wanted to be the one dead.

As he grasped Lance’s limp form in his arms, holding him tight to his chest, he couldn’t think of anything but himself.

  
  


He knew it was his fault.

He had run away, ignoring his love for the boy that was now dead.

Running away hadn’t solved anything. It had only prolonged the inevitable rejection he would receive.

  
  


He had just never expected that rejection to come from death.

  
  


Thinking about himself could have meant pity, but that wasn’t it. It was self-loathing. 

Lance had died valiantly in battle, as was an honored death. He would be remembered.

But he didn’t get to die surrounded by his family on Earth. He didn’t get to die after living a long life. He hadn’t died at an old age, having lead a life full of love. His once future wife was out there somewhere, and their kids would now never exist.

And it was all Keith’s fault.

He should’ve had Black grab Lance and bring him back to his own lion as soon as Lance had joined the fight. He should’ve paid more attention to his surroundings.

He should’ve told Lance he loved him before his beautiful blue eyes went lifeless.

  
  


The comms were full of shouting, the other three Paladin’s still fighting in the air. A few questions of how the two on the ground were doing, and if they were going to come back soon.

Keith tuned them out. He couldn’t bear to tell them only one was coming back.

Cradling Lance in his arms was giving him violent deja-vu, a cruel sense of irony. It reminded him of when he had brought Lance to a cryo-pod back when they had only just become defenders of the universe. Back when they didn’t realize how high the chances were of them dying. Back when Lance didn’t know he’d never see Earth again.

Through all the sobs that wracked Keith’s body, he tried to ignore the brutal truth that this wasn’t the end for him. He would have to keep fighting.

Voltron would live on without Lance. 

  
  


Because Lance no longer lived.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write angst, so voila


End file.
